Digital Warriors
by Jammin-2099
Summary: A young boy stumbles into the Digital world, but when has any Digidestined discovered the Digiworld on purpose? WIP, OCs, FDsFan Digimon, Mary sues and Gary Stus probably, and a lot of other warnings. Have fun.


Digital Warriors: Bits and Pieces

by:

Jammin2099

aka

Zero the Dimensional Traveler

* * *

Formatting: 

Thoughts are denoted with –example--

Speech is "Example"

Technique names are _**EXAMPLE**_

* * *

Chapter one

Beginning At The End

"How do I get myself into these situations?" the boy thought as he gazed up at the creature before him, and the massive and ornate gate/door that stood just beyond.

"DO IT BOY. YOUR LIFE, OR THE LIFE OF YOUR FRIENDS, IT MATTERS LITTLE TO ME." The towering creature bellowed at his small form, the broken body of his digimon crumpled next to him, the sword just out of its reach.

--I think she already knows how this will turn out.-- he thought as he raised his own blade with both hands, his own unique digivice, his connection to his broken partner beside him, up and aimed the tip at his heart. --...and for that, I'm sorry, Sakura.-- he thought, sparing a glance at his friends and their digi-partners trapped in the force cage nearby.

A slight smile reached his lips as his brief adventure flashed before his eyes. "Goodbye." he whispered, and the blade was driven in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The red-haired girl trapped in the cage screamed as their leader drove his blade into his heart, and he slumped to the side, across his partners blurring, and dissolving form.

A moment later, the gate exploded outward with searing white light, drowning out the screams in the room with a loud, overpowering roar of pure energy being unleashed, and just as quickly it all went silent, the only words anyone could hear...

_**SYNCHRO RATE 100 PERCENT. BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATED.**_

* * *

Foreword: Letter to the readers

(Yeah yeah, So the foreword is coming after the first semi-chapter. But I actually submitted this first, then looked back and realized it was a violation of the policy and revised myself. So be happy I fixed myself.)

Ok, So I haven't updated in the Kami knows how long, and I really should start posting in my Dimensional Travels stories and Path of Life again, But I have some Ideas that have sat around in my head for too long, and I need to write them out. Digital Warriors is a story I thought up after coming up with my own Idea for a Digimon. Going out and looking for a digimon that I would want to have for a Partner, I was disappointed to find that there weren't really any digimon that were what I wanted, which was really just a line of swordsmen type Digimon.

Of course, there were Sword-user type digimon, like the ball-like Swordmon, and Kotemon's Digivolution Dinohumon, but there weren't really any Serious swordsmen type digimon. Thus my mind came up with Samuraimon, originally thought up to be a Champion-level, that started out as a Kotemon (or variant...) and eventually evolved into Knightmon, and then Rhodoknightmon.

I guess you could call him my friend at the time, Daneel Rush(Now known as Daneel Rush(Koushi)) Took a look at the evolution line I had come up with and suggested that it wasn't making much sense, that I started out eastern, and became western suddenly out of the blue going from Samuraimon to Knightmon. He suggested I change Samuraimon to Ultimate level, and recreate an entire line for the digimon, to fit in with it's Eastern feel.

Thus, I came up with Swordsmon, a champion level, FlameKotemon, a Flame Vaccine type rookie level, and eventually, Roninmon, the wanderer Mega. Also, Flame kotemon would eventually lead me to try and create a balance, since I had Kotemon, a Lightning Data type, and Flamekotemon a Fire Vaccine type, It was inevitable that I would balance the line out with Icekotemon, the Viral Frost Rookie.

So I had a full line that I had invented myself, Starting with Kapurimon, to Flame Kotemon, to Swordsmon, to Samuraimon, then Roninmon. But again, I had a problem, Roninmon was too simple. He didn't seem to fit the same mold that the others did. And his name was a bit too generic.

So I created Bushidomon as Main mega for Flame Kotemons Evolution, and Roninmon was to be the Biomerged mega. I thank Daneel rush again at this point, as It was he that suggested I rename Roninmon as Ougimon, Ougi meaning "Sword technique". From there, my Idea filled out further, With My Inspiration allowing me to come up with three more levels, Ougimon Twinsword mode, and Yami Ougimon, and his next level, Dark Armor mode.

I swear there will be something Digimon story like on this. I've tried for too long to not have something now. For those of you that have read this far, I thank you. I will try to write more often, and I thank you for your patience with me.

Signed,

Zero the Dimension Traveler

PS: And yes, I started AT the end AND with a cliffhanger, I know I'm evil already.

PPS: AND it was short. Man I'm really rackin' up those Darkside points today.


End file.
